


Forgive you anything

by nupoxsi



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Sibling Incest, Teen Angst, teen!ylvis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nupoxsi/pseuds/nupoxsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the middle of the night when Vegard is awoken by an unexpected phone call. On the other line Bård speaks with a shaky breathing, and Vegard’s pulse quickens as he hears three unsettling words: <em>I need you</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive you anything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyou/gifts).



> This is something I wrote for the lovely Signe :D She is amazing and deserves the world. Thanks a lot to [Valentina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/take_a_bow06/) for encouraging me to finish it (ily mmgva). This is all silly, so silly. I apologise for any typos beforehand.  
> Title comes from a [Sondre Lerche song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2qPzeoW_6UE) (one of my favourites), because I know how much Signe likes him. Aaand I hope you like this!
> 
> Disclaimer: nothing is real.

Vegard isn’t mad for being woken up by a phone call in the middle of the night. He’s had it worse, anyway. He remembers the time when gunshots were the loud sounds that brought him back from his dreamland and not something as ordinary as _Nokia Tune_. He can easily recover his usual sleeping schedule by taking a nap the next day, nothing he cannot control.

Driving to the police station isn’t the reason his knuckles are going white as he clenches his fists over his thighs. He’s got his own car now, and one of the things he likes the most is driving in the middle of the night, actually using public transportation or just walking during the day. The windows of his car were rolled down as he drove through the city. The fresh and chilly air blew right at his face whilst he tried to concentrate on the songs playing on the radio and not on the reason why he drove in desperation.

The money isn’t a problem either. Vegard’s got enough saved for this little mishap to become an actual problem. Part of him is thankful it hasn’t been as expensive as TV makes it look like, and he’s mildly surprised at how easy everything turns out to be once he’s there. Vegard has already handed the money to the tall and slender officer he first spoke with, who told him to go to the waiting room. In silence, he sits on a cold bench in the narrow room, hoping his brother will be released soon.

While none of that stuff is weighing on him, Vegard’s blood is boiling inside his veins. His eyes keep inspecting every corner of the dull room, a impatient foot tapping on the tiled floor. The white walls of the waiting room seem even more lifeless as the clock hanging from the wall across from him tickled the seconds away, desperation growing deep in him. There’s a lady with red hair sitting on a bench across from him, solving a crosswords and not really paying attention to her surroundings. Vegard momentarily wishes he had a crosswords too to keep his mind busy in other than the reason why he’s there.

All in all, he isn’t easily scared. Vegard is not afraid of heights or any kind of animal. He’s okay with the dark and thunders, with the ocean and heavy rain. He’s always been the tough brother, the one that as a kid was bold enough to check for monsters under Bård’s bed. But when he picked up that phone call, still half asleep, his heart froze for a moment. He remembers Bård’s weak and shaky voice when he picked the phone up. _I need you, Vegard_. His pulse was racing and he stood from the cosiness of his bed within a second, tossing aside the warm covers that embraced his body. _Please, come pick me up, I’m at the police station. I need you_.

What any other possible answer could Vegard have given him than ‘ _I’m on my way_ ’?

In truth, Vegard’s isn’t mad at his brother either. Not entirely, at least. He asked the police officer what was the reason they had forced his brother into a cell, and he simply listened and connected the dots together. Bård’s invitation to spend the night with his friends, the policeman’s information, Bård’s phone call. While he’s never been in a similar situation himself, he kind of gets the excitement about sharing a couple of beers with friends. Bård was simply unlucky and a bit reckless. However, what nags at his gut is his own behaviour. Vegard cannot comprehend why he is so comprehensive in situations like this one, why he feels so desperate to reach for his brother when he knows he should be mad at him for being imprudent enough to get caught.

His rage only increases when he stands from the stone-cold bench and moves in Bård’s direction the instant he recognises his dirty blond hair from across the room. He should take it easy, but he can’t. He needs to check on him and make sure he’ alright. Vegard practically runs the small distance until he reaches him, until they are standing so close that he’d be able to count each and one of his eyelashes if he wanted to. Bård’s hands are still locked behind his back, and he looks up to him as the policeman holds him still with one heavy hand upon his shoulder. Their eyes meet in that cold, depressing room, and the frighten in Bård’s eyes seem to slowly dissipate as Vegard holds his gaze.

“ _Vegard._ ”

The way he says his name makes his heart skip a beat. There’s lots of relief and care in his voice, as well as a trace of something else he can’t quite read in Bård’s tone.

The police officer finally retrieves the key chain from his belt, the jingling breaking the silence of the room. As soon as Vegard notices the handcuffs have been removed from his brother’s wrists, he allows himself to launch forward and throw his arms around Bård’s shoulders. He pulls him into a tight hug, and the anger is suddenly at ease when all his nostrils register are the scent of his brother’s cologne and not a reek of alcohol. There have been occasions in the past when Bård’s drinks got a little out of hand and he easily caught the alcohol’s scent in him. The only difference is that in the times he was certain his brother was slightly intoxicated, he’d been there to know when to make him stop. This time he wasn’t, and it makes him feel awful. He narrows his arms around his brother, and feels Bård’s hands firmly gripping his sides, holding him just as hard.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Bård mumbles against his earlobe. “Really glad.”

“Are you okay?” Vegard asks straight away, breaking apart from him to look at his face. He keeps a steady grip on his shoulder while his eyes do a quick scan on Bård’s face, relief washing over him as he finds no sign of further harm on his clean features. “How long have you been in here?”

“For about three hours or so…” The self-shame is evident in his voice. “But yes, I’m okay.”

Vegard is unsure whereas the trace of frighten on his brother’s features is due to being in the police station or because he’s expecting Vegard to shout at him. Either way, he moves his hand from Bård’s shoulder to his arm. The own frighten he felt to know Bård was in jail starts to fade, the rush of anger he felt earlier as he waited for him slowly making its way back to his body. Vegard’s eyes shift from his brother’s features to the man standing behind him. The police officer, who has been staring at them the whole time, finally motions them to go the end of the hallway, just here the exit of the place is. Vegard nods briefly, finding himself mumbling a flash ‘thank you’ at the man before getting on the move.

He is the older brother, and he needs to act like such.

“Come on,” he urges him, still taking hold of his upper arm. Perhaps his grip is a little too tight, but he needs Bård to know he’s not thrilled about this situation. “Let’s go.”

“Vegard, wait, I’m so—”

“Later.” Vegard practically forces him to walk at his side. He wants them to be out of the police station. “In the car.”

Silently, Bård’s footsteps match his pace, yet Vegard doesn’t let go of him. The exit of the place is almost empty but for the female officer that sits behind a desk. Her brunette hair is tied on a high ponytail, one hand holding a pen and the other idly tapping on the surface of the table. She doesn’t bothering to glance at their direction once they walk past her side, so Vegard saves his farewell as they rush out of the establishment. The silence outside reminds Vegard of how late in the night it is, and he only retrieves his grip from Bård’s arm once he’s able to spot his car in the parking lot.

He starts the car once Bård gets in, and he notices how small Bård looks right now. He must be expecting for Vegard’s words after the harsh tone he used before, yet the older brother doesn’t really have the energy to shout at him. He wants to speak, yes, but he doesn’t want to scold him. Vegard doesn’t have that in him. He fastens his belt and can see his brother doing the same out of his peripheral vision, and just as he drives off the station, he decides to cool a little before speaking.

The city surrounding them is dark and silent, and only two or three cars pass by him as he drives on the well-known streets. At his side, Bård is dead silent, staring at his own hands. Hell, he definitely doesn’t want to shout at Bård, doesn’t want to react like their mother would if she found out about it. Vegard wants to be understanding, but first he wants to know what happened, straight from Bård’s lips.

“What the fuck, Bård?” He breathes out in annoyance, yet he makes it sound smoother than it should be. He is furious, but he doesn’t want to take it out on Bård. His brother doesn’t need that right now. “What happened?”

“I wasn’t even drunk,” Bård mumbles, looking out of the window. “All they did was find us drinking outside Torstein’s house.”

Vegard shakes his head. Of course it had to be him. “Yeah, and they’re all allowed to drink, Bård. You’re a minor.”

“I know that.”

“Doesn’t seem like it.”

Turning at his side has been a mistake, and he realises it the moment he catches a glimpse of Bård’s hurt expression. His mouth is slightly parted and lower lip softly trembling, both of his eyebrows furrowed together, his face flushed from suppressing his emotions. It’s impressive how a mere glance at his brother’s pain can make Vegard regret being so harsh back at the place.

“Please, don’t be mad at me,” Bård mutters with a weak voice, and for a brief second Vegard wonders whether he’s about to cry or not. _Oh, God, don’t_ , Vegard muses to himself as he tears his gaze off his brother. “Please.”

“I’m not mad at you, Bård,” he replies. “I’m not happy about this, but I’m not mad at you.”

“I can tell you’re mad.”

He snorts. “I’m just tired.”

As he takes a left turn, Vegard feels his brother’s eyes plastered on him. He’s never failed Bård in the past, and doesn’t plan on doing it in the future, but he can’t celebrate the fact that his little brother has been caught drinking in a public area. His responsibility as older brother doesn’t allow him to. He suspects Bård knows that already, but his brother is reading too much into his behaviour.  _Or perhaps he isn’t_ , he thinks to himself.

“You’re frowning,” Bård comments, voice firmer than before. “That means you’re angry.”

Vegard sighs deeply as he tightens his grip on the steering wheel. “It’s not that I’m angry, Bård, I’m not gonna repeat myself. I’m just not thrilled to know you’ve been in jail.”

“I thought you’d understand. I called you for a reason, Vegard.”

“Yeah?” He gives a reluctant look. “Why?”

“Because I trust you.”

“I know you do, Bård, but…”

“But what, Vegard?” He whines, clicking his tongue loudly. “Why are you so angry at me? I asked you to come with me.”

“And I told you I didn’t want to go.”

“You never told me why.”

Vegard tears his gaze off the road for a brief moment to look at him. “You know why.”

And the words seem to click something inside his brother, because Bård immediately looks away. Yeah, Bård surely knows why Vegard didn’t want to be there at all.

“In fact, I thought you would call him instead,” Vegard mumbles between clenched teeth as he keeps both hands on the steering wheel. His eyes are set on the street ahead, even if he knows the road back home by heart. “That he’d be your first option.”

He feels Bård’s eyes on him. “What? Whom?”

“ _Him_ ,” he hisses with bitterness. Bård’s turning a blind eye to Vegard’s words. It’s as if he saw the other boy’s face dangerously close to his brother’s when he blinks, and it bothers him to no end. “Your _boyfriend_.”

“Jesus, Vegard, stop,” Bård tells him with evident annoyance. It’s been going out like that for some days, whenever Vegard brings him up, Bård adopts a defensive behaviour. It only makes him more furious. “Torstein’s not my boyfriend. I don’t like him.”

“You keep saying that, but—”

“But what?” He cuts him off, and Vegard clicks his tongue.

_But I saw you._

_I saw him pressing his lips against yours._

_I saw you not pulling away._

_And I felt my heart breaking_.

It happened about two weeks ago. Vegard had been too tired to stay at the party until three AM, so he had to pick Bård up when it was over. Ever since then he’s declined joining Bård on his nights out. His brother is sure younger than him, but he still hangs out with people that are even a couple of years older than Vegard, which is why he’s always felt the need to be with him whenever there’s a party where Bård is to be the youngest person in the place. There’s absolutely no point in denying he also spends a good time around the group of friends, but he’s mostly there for Bård. He enjoys it, spending time with his brother around other people, even if he prefers when the two are alone. Nevertheless, ever since he saw that kiss, his mind hasn’t been at ease.  Vegard tilts his head as he swallows the lump forming on his throat.

“But you were drinking with him and that got you into jail,” Vegard stammers as he takes another left turn. “And he could’ve gotten you out, too.”

“But I didn’t want him to get me out, I wanted you to do it, I called you,” Bård speaks with that weak voice that does no good to Vegard’s heart. “You don’t see it, do you?”

Vegard arches an eyebrow. “See what?”

“Nothing.”

He hates when Bård does that, even if that kind of behaviour towards him only makes presence every once in a long while. He wishes he could stop the car, grab his brother’s shoulders and tell him to speak up for once and for all. He wants to hear Bård out, get to understand why he’s saying, but he reasons it’s not the best choice. It’s too late in the night and they’re both weary.

Vegard sighs deeply, deciding to keep his mouth shut. What follows the rest of the drive back home is a hurtful silence.

 

When they finally arrive to the house, Bård gets out of the car first. Vegard stares quizzically at the door after his brother slams it shut. They shouldn’t make much noise, yet Bård is evidently upset. He gets of the car too, and is surprised to find Bård waiting for him in the front door. The passive/aggressive behaviour makes him quite anxious.

They’re both quiet when they open the door, closing it gently and doing their best not to let the key chain make too much noise. Vegard soon realises he’s dying to talk to Bård. He wants to tell him something to let him know that he’s not fully mad at him, that most of his rage is directed towards himself. It won’t be easy, Vegard always struggles to let the words out, but he’ll find a way— he can find way to express himself for Bård. Besides, he can’t let them fight over this, it’s too pointless. Vegard turns and sees Bård pacing to the kitchen in swift steps, not even saying a word at him. Sighing deeply, he chooses to go upstairs.

Once in his room, Vegard’s thoughts drift back to the day he saw another boy’s lips pressing against his brother’s— the same day his heart shattered in silence as he forced himself to look away. Torstein must be one of the oldest in Bård’s group of friends, a tall, blond bloke that is doing his major in physics. He’s clever and fun when you get to know him, but there’s something about him that never fully clicked. Vegard call recall the first time he noticed how Torstein’s hands lingered a little too long on Bård’s back after the two hugged. He remembers the first suspicion he got about the older boy looking at his brother with hungry eyes when Bård wasn’t aware. It still infuriates him, the mere thought of Torstein placing his hands on Bård make him cringe physically.

Perhaps Bård would hate him if he knew the reason behind Vegard’s decisions of not joining him that night. Perhaps he would call him a freak, repulsed by Vegard’s feelings. Because he knows, oh, he knows it’s not right to feel the way he does. Vegard knows it’s not right to love Bård in ways that go beyond brotherly affection, but he cannot change it. He has tried to ignore it for months, to leave the jealousy aside and concentrate on having a good time whenever Bård asked him to tag along on his nights out. Still, he can’t keep the green-eyed monster from taking over his body whenever Bård’s tall friend is in the picture.

The door swings open when Vegard is getting into his pyjamas again. The movement drags his mind away from the thoughts, which is convenient to have a chat wit Bård. He pulls down the white shirt to cover his stomach whilst he sees his brother standing before him and closing the door at his back. His expression is the same as before, lips pressed into a thin line and a gleam of frighten on his blue eyes. Bård takes a step closer to him. Rather than speaking, he reminds silent, their eyes locking together while Vegard realises he should take the first step into mending this problem.

“Are you okay, Bård?”

“Yeah,” he replies shortly, and Vegard can’t help but notice the way his brother anxiously scratches the back of his hand as they speak. “Just tired.”

“Perhaps you should sleep,” Vegard offers, making his words smoother so it doesn’t sound as if he’s telling Bård to go away. “You gotta be up early in the morning.”

“Yeah, I will, but…”

“But?”

“Are you going to tell mom what happened?”

Vegard’s heart aches at the odd suggestion. “Of course I won’t, Bård,” he mumbles, reaching forward to circle his hand around Bård’s wrist. It hurts him to think Bård would ever believe he is capable of doing something like that, especially after years of covering up for him and keeping all of his secrets. “Don’t you know I’ve got your back?”

“I thought you did,” he hisses, freeing himself from Vegard’s grasp. “But I don’t know anymore.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“You fucking shouted at me back in the car, Vegard.”

“Because you were reckless! It’s my duty as older brother to look after you,” he exclaims in a low voice, conscious of his parents sleeping in the next room. He does his best to hide his true reasons, unsure how Bård would react now that he’s upset. “I thought you knew that drinking on a sidewalk while you’re a minor was illegal. But that doesn’t mean you can’t trust me.”

“Jesus Christ, Vegard. You’re being a shitty brother right now and—”

“ _Me!?_ ” he hisses, voice soaked with bitterness. “I am not the one whose ass got thrown in jail.”

He sees tears forming in Bård’s eyes after the words leave his mouth in a rush, and he instantly regrets being so harsh. It’s the second time in less than an hour he gets to see Bård so afflicted, his brow furrowed and mouth curved into a frown. He hates to see Bård so upset, and it kills him inside to realise he is the one to put him in such mood.

“Why don’t you get over with it and say you’re disappointed on me, huh?” Bård spits out. “Come on, let’s hear it, you must be dying to say it.”

Vegard huffs. “That’s not what I’m saying.”

“Really? Because it sounds like that to me.”

“Shit, Bård…” He takes a step closer to his brother, but he swiftly moves back, back pressed against the door. “I’m just trying to make things better, just let me—”

“Don’t,” Bård warns before Vegard can even make an attempt on pulling him into his embrace. “Fucking don’t.”

Every fibre of his body is telling Vegard to ignore his brother’s caution and reach out for him, the only way he finds to put this argument to an end. Nonetheless, Bård’s eyes are almost red from fighting the tears that are willing to come out at any second, and Vegard’s heart just shrinks. He knows that a hug will only make the tears stream down his cheeks. In truth, Vegard doesn’t understand why Bård is so upset when it should be the other way around. Not being able to know what’s going through his mind frustrates him, especially when he often knows in anticipation.

Accepting his brother’s decision to refuse a hug, he opts for an alternative. Vegard lifts his hand to cup Bård’s cheek, wanting some kind of physical contact. However, before his thumb can brush against his skin, his brother easily tilts his head to the other side. With a defeated sigh, Vegard’s hand falls back to his side and his heart shrinks even more.

“You act as if I’m trying to hurt you.”

Bård shakes his head, snorting back a laughter. “Because you are hurting me, Vegard.”

“What?” He studies Bård’s hurt expression, finding pain in his own heart. “Bård, I would never—”

“Just, let me go,” he cuts him off dryly, back still pressed against the back of the door. “I’m tired.”

In that moment he realises he’s got to choices. Vegard can force him to stay and hear him out, or he can let him go. They’d never come to make each other do something the other disagrees with, always finding a balance in whatever plans they’re making. At times, the brothers didn’t concur on things. Bård would like to play video games while Vegard would like to take a walk, so the two would easily get caught on doing something that satisfied both of their needs. He doesn’t want to make Bård stay if he doesn’t want to, but he needs to let him know he’s utterly wrong, that Vegard loves him and would never, _ever_ hurt him. And yet, as he stares into his bright blue eyes, he knows what choice is going to take.

Vegard takes two steps backwards, lifting his hands in defeat. “Okay.”

His brother stares at him for a little longer, frozen in spot. His lack of words make Vegard unsteady. Has Bård been expecting something else from him? Should have him hugged him in spite of his blatant refusal? There are no answers to those questions, and before he can look for them in his brother’s features, Bård turns around and opens the door. Vegard is left standing there, unable to do anything but to watch him walk across the hallway.

“Goodnight, Bård,” he whispers, but Bård simply rushes into his own bedroom and doesn’t reply.

Vegard doesn’t think he’ll be able to go back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Two knocks on his door force Vegard to look away from the planes magazine on his lap, instantly shooting in its direction.

“Yeah?”

The door partially opens and a mass of dirty blond hair peeks inside. Vegard’s heartbeat increases when he meets his brother’s eyes, closing the magazine without minding what page he was on. It’s been a hard week for the two of them, limiting themselves to speaking during meal times with their families and to ask if the bathroom is occupied. That’s been all the interaction they’ve had for seven long days, days that have felt like years for Vegard.

He hasn’t taken a step forward on mending things, not when Bård’s behaviour has been so obnoxious. In fact, he’s stopped himself from seeking for Bård’s company, thinking it should be the other way around for a change. Part of him thought he was making a mistake when the first three days passed by and Bård’s eyes avoided his own whenever the two of them were in the same room, but now he feels relief washing over him as he finally gets to be alone with his brother.

“Are you asleep?”

“No, come inside.”

Bård doesn’t need further invitation to finally swing the door open and take two steps insides. He isn’t smiling, face completely blank as he closes the door and plasters his back against it. He’s wearing a sweater and jeans, and his hair is completely out of control. Vegard wonders if he’s been out, but he knows better than to ask.

“Hi,” Bård is the one to speak, voice small and evidently regretful.

“Hi,” he replies in a similar manner. Vegard pats the spot on the bed at his side as he tosses the magazine over the computer desk. “Sit.”

After a brief moment of hesitation, Bård complies. He swings both legs over the mattress and sits crosslegged by Vegard’s side. The atmosphere grows dense as the silence between the two becomes heavy, their knees touching as Vegard presses his back against the wall.

“I was a dick,” Bård suddenly says in a rush, Vegard’s gaze fixing on him. The faint, yellowish light coming from the lamp on his desk gives Vegard the perfect chance to study all of his features, eyes slowly trailing down the outline of his curious profile. “I’m sorry, Vegard. I wanted to apologise that day, but you didn’t let me, and now I have to apologise for both things.”

Vegard sighs. “It’s okay, you don’t need to.”

“No, I do,” he retorts. “I shouted things at you that aren’t true.”

“Huh?”

“You’re not a shitty brother,” he says, looking up. “Right the opposite, Vegard.”

“It’s fine.” Vegard hits his elbow against Bård’s arm. “You don’t need to say that because of the other night. I knew you didn’t mean it.”

“Of course I didn’t mean it,” Bård agrees, looking away, “but I do mean that you’re the _best_ , Vegard.”

The small smile that appears on Bård’s face is enough to scurry all of his worries away. Vegard knew it would be as easy as that, a couple of words would be enough for their problems to fade. They always shy away from fights by nature, so Vegard was surprised when Bård refused to solve their issue the other night. Nonetheless, he allows himself to grin too, especially when Bård elbows him back. It’s that kind of easy relationship that he so dearly likes, how they can say more with actions than with words.

“Uh, Vegard?”

“Yeah?”

“There’s something I wanted to ask you before.”

He frowns. “What is it?”

“Why do you hate Torstein so much?” Bård asks, looking at him with a furrowed brow, the back of his head pressing against the wall and slightly tilted to his left in order to look at him. “Is it because he’s gay?”

“What?” Vegard’s eyes widen as he becomes aware of the short distance between them. “No. God, no.”

“Then why, Vegard?” His brother pushes. “You don’t seem to have a problem with any of my other friends, but when it comes to him, you make sure to let me know you don’t like him…”

Silently looking away, Vegard takes the time to gather his thoughts. He knows he needs to speak now that his brother is asking, can’t truly hold back his feelings anymore. Perhaps he should’ve done it sooner, told Bård the motive of his lack of interest on going out with him, but he didn’t have the guts to do it. Not that he’s any bolder now, Vegard still feels a knot forming on his stomach as he takes in an encouraging deep breath.

“Because I saw him kissing you,” he confesses with a murmur, swallowing the lump in his throat. “A couple of weeks ago, I saw him kissing you.”

“Oh.” There’s a gleam of realisation in Bård’s eyes. “So it bothers you that I might be gay?”

“No,” he immediately replies. “That doesn’t bother me, you can like girls, boys, but…”

“Not Torstein?”

Vegard chuckles at his own effrontery. “Not Torstein,” he echoes.

“Okay,” Bård simply says, a similar chuckle matching Vegard’s, yet more carefree. He wants to tell his brother that it isn’t okay, but before he can pick his words, Bård speaks again. “And just so you know, he did kiss me, yeah, but I didn’t want him to.”

Vegard arches an eyebrow. “You didn’t?”

“Fuck, no, Vegard. I have told you a thousand times already; he isn’t my boyfriend, _I don’t like him_. He likes me, but I don’t like him back.”

“Then why didn’t you push him away?” Vegard finds himself asking out loud, a question that has been nagging up at him for weeks.

“I did,” Bård asserts. “It took me a moment to realise what he was doing, but I did push him away and spot your car, Vegard. You must’ve looked away then.”

“Oh.” It’s true that he tore his gaze off them after registering what was happening feeling the nausea rising in his insides. “Yeah, you must be right. I’m sorry…”

“Don’t mention it.” His brother waves at him. “But Vegard?”

He stares into those eyes that make his pulse race. “Hmm?”

“Can I ask why?”

“Why what?”

“Why not Torstein?”

“There isn’t really a reason, Bård, I just…” Before continuing, Vegard flicks his tongue over his lower lip to encourage himself to speak up. “The way he got close to you, it didn’t feel right.”

“ _Why_? Why didn’t it feel right?”

“Because I don’t want him to look at you the way he does,” he confesses, feeling his face heating up at his own words. “Because I don’t want him to touch you, to kiss you…”

Bård’s face seems to be even closer when Vegard turns to look at him. Rather than resting the back of his head against the wall, Bård is leaning closer to him, and Vegard’s pulse starts to race when he notices just how near Bård is to his face. He sees the small freckles covering his nose and cheeks, the long eyelashes casting shadows on his face. The closeness is almost overwhelming. Perhaps he’s leaning too, because he feels the tip of their noses pressing together all of the sudden, and all he gets to see are Bård’s blue eyes.

“Who do you want me to kiss?” Bård breathes out. “Huh, Vegard?”

Vegard doesn’t know what to say. They are so close he can’t even think, he feels completely paralysed in that place, merely able to draw in a deep breath. Bård is so close to him that he feels his hot breathing against his own lips, and the blue of his irises is so bright and clear that Vegard could get lost in them if he wanted. The proximity is driving him crazy, he feels his heartbeat increasing considerably as he also leans in, the distance between their mouths almost non-existent.

“Don’t ask me that,” he replies in a whisper. “You don’t wanna know the answer.”

A familiar warmth begins to cover his right hand, and Vegard doesn’t need to look down to know it’s Bård’s hand covering his own. His skin tingles in excitement as Bård’s fingers fit between his own, lacing their hands together as his pulse only gets faster.

“But I do,” he mutters, “tell me, Vegard.”

Instead of replying, Vegard gives in. He shortens the small distance between them, covering his brother’s mouth with his own. His heart is pounding so hard against his ribcage that Vegard thinks it might fall out. He takes Bård’s lips in his own, kissing him gently as Bård’s hand travels to set on his cheek. He feels the smile on Bård’s mouth pressed against his own before his brother starts kissing him back, the friction of their lips together getting Vegard’s pulse off the roof. It’s a soft, slow kiss that lasts for a couple of minutes, both brothers losing themselves into it as their heartbeat increases.

They draw apart and Vegard’s eyes snap wide open. Two astonishing blue eyes greet him, along with a huge smile that melts his insides. He’s done it, hasn’t he? Bård has kissed him back. It all feels like a dream too good to me true, something that would only happen in a utopian world. Vegard squeezes his brother’s hand in his own and grins back at him.

“You were right when you said I am a shitty brother,” Vegard recognises, “because I’ve been wanting to kiss you so badly for the last few months.”

“No, as I already told you, you’re quite the opposite, ” Bård playfully remarks as he strokes Vegard’s cheek. “Kiss me again.”

Bård’s light squeeze on his hand is enough encouragement. For a brief moment every major situation in the near past flashes through Vegard’s mind. His memories go from the jealousy he felt for two weeks to the relief he felt when he hugged Bård in the police station. He stares at his brother’s pink and inciting lips, and he doesn’t need to think twice before leaning in again.

For the second time that evening, Bård’s lips meet his own, and the rest of the world becomes meaningless as they kiss.

 


End file.
